Idiota
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Yamamoto era un idiota sin duda, podía perdonar a quien fuera cuando fuera, incluso cuando casi le habían arrancado la vida. Gokudera lo sabía, y para su desgracia, eso era una de las cosas que lo habían enamorado de él. [8059]


**8059.**

**Idiota.**

Yamamoto era un idiota, eso Gokudera lo sabía muy bien. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció le cayó mal, porque sabía que era un niño idiota que no había sufrido jamás en su vida. No era como él. No pertenecía a su mundo, ni al de la mafia.

Creía que todo era un juego.

Pero aun así Squalo confiaba en él, Reborn confiaba en él, su Décimo confiaba en él.

Aún así, él confiaba en Yamamoto.

Porque, sin querer, vio cuanto potencial tenía detrás de esa sonrisa idiota que iluminaba cada parte que alcanzaba. ¡Maldita sea, era demasiado para su pobre corazón! Le hacía latir mil por hora, no solo porque era de las pocas personas que lo alcanzaron por completo, como su Décimo.

Sino que, desde aquella discusión en la pelea que tuvieron contra Gamma, supo que Yamamoto le veía por quien era, igual que Tsuna. Supo entonces, que no era el idiota despreocupado que siempre creyó, se preocupaba por él, porque no habría su corazón a nadie más. Y, cuando intentó disculparse con él, Gokudera lo evadió, diciéndole que aquellas palabras estaban en el olvido; Yamamoto como siempre, lo abrazó por los hombros, lleno de felicidad.

Gokudera comenzó a darse cuenta que se sentía atraído a la lluvia, aunque no mas que a su Cielo, obviamente. Pero Yamamoto le gustaba de forma distinta, no era un respeto como al Décimo, él… lo quería para sí.

¡Era absurdo!

¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de él?

No obstante, cuando sus sentimientos no pudieron ser contenidos por más tiempo en aquella donde pensaron que era el final, y no sabía si se volverían a ver, mientras Yamamoto regresaba a la base Vongola del futuro y Gokudera se quedaba cuidando a Uni junto a los demás, el guardián de la Tormenta aprovechó para hacer estallar sus sentimientos al declararse, muy, muy aparte a los demás. Yamamoto no le respondió en ese instante, ni en ningún otro, no hasta volver del futuro.

Aunque Gokudera pudo darse cuenta, por esa vez que lo salvó junto a Ryohei, de la absorción de llamas por el Byakuran del mundo paralelo. Que le correspondía, que incluso estaba arriesgando su vida por salvarlo.

Entonces todo fue felicidad entre ellos al regresar del futuro, Yamamoto tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad, diciéndole que le perdonara la tardanza. Gokudera, por supuesto, sonrojado y todo lo mandó a volar, aunque jamás soltó su mano.

Gokudera se sentía feliz, podía estar con la persona que quería al fin. Desde que conoció al Décimo Vongola y a Reborn, su vida sin duda comenzó a mejorar. Y Yamamoto era capaz de darse cuenta que estaba muy feliz, persiguiendo a P-shitt, mientras él jugaba con Kaoru.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué la vida siempre le quería quitar a las personas que más amaba?

Primero su madre, luego el Décimo del futuro, ahora Yamamoto… que había sido atacado por los que querían interponerse en la ceremonia de sucesión. La voz le tembló al hablar con Tsuna, y sólo no lloró porque Ryohei, Lambo y Chrome lo observaban fijamente, y sabía que, en cualquier momento en que el perdiera la calma, los demás también lo harían.

Por eso espero al Décimo, espero sus órdenes; aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era encontrar al maldito desgraciado que había dejado en ese estado a Yamamoto.

Y pasó, los Simmon atacaron. Gokudera entonces se sintió tan arrepentido; por estar persiguiendo a un U.M.A no pudo proteger a Yamamoto ni al Décimo. No era capaz de proteger nada.

Cuando vio a Kaoru enfrentarse a Demon Spade, clavándole su arma, sintió cierta alegría cuando él se volteó y lo apuñaló. Ese maldito tenía su merecido, por traicionar a la única persona que realmente lo cuido, Yamamoto. Por borrar esa hermosa sonrisa que le hacía borrar los malos ratos que pasó de pequeño.

A veces, Gokudera se preguntaba si todo iba bien con él. Es decir, Tsuna y Yamamoto junto a los demás, incluso Hibari, podían perdonar tan fácil a los demás. Pero él, se quedaba con el resentimiento, de que aquellas personas que lastimaron a sus seres queridos debían pagar por lo que hicieron.

— ¡Es porque somos amigos!

Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar cuando Yamamoto dijo eso, presentándose delante de Tsuna totalmente compuesto. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¡Debería odiarlo! ¡Casi lo mata!

—Lo siento, Gokudera, hice que te preocuparas. —se disculpó una vez que todos se durmieron, menos ellos dos, Gokudera haciendo la primera guardia, Yamamoto decidió acompañarlo.

—No estaba preocupado. —dijo sin interés.

—Gokudera…

—Sentía que me iba a morir si no despertabas. —jadeó, incapaz de mantener sus sentimientos a la raya. Todo, todo estaba saliendo mal. Quería que esas cosas pararan de una buena vez, deseaba un momento de tranquilidad donde pudiera ver sonreír a todos, mientras veían los fuegos artificiales y él tomaba la mano de Yamamoto. —No sabía qué hacer cuando el cabeza de pasto me lo dijo, deseaba salir corriendo y matar a todos los que se me pusieran enfrente…

—Yo…

—Secuestraron a Chrome, Lambo tuvo que pelear sólo… el cabeza de pasto fue apresado por los Vindice y el Décimo no pudo luchar contra el idiota de Enma, quedó en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía ser de ayuda para ellos? ¡Incluso se llevaron a P-shitt!

Yamamoto intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, abrazarlo y decir que todo estaría bien.  
—¡Y vienes tú y actúas como si nada hubiese pasado! —le reclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya sin importarle si despertaba a Hibari y este los mordía hasta la muerte. — ¡Dices que Kaoru sigue siendo tu amigo! ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Él casi te mata!

—Gokudera, Kaoru no es mala persona…

— ¡No me interesa! —gritó, Yamamoto lo tomó de las muñecas, impidiendo que lo golpeara. —Él… él casi te aparta de mi lado…—balbuceó con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, mirando a un punto muerto. Yamamoto sintió que el corazón se le rompía de ver a Gokudera en ese estado. —… yo no puedo perdonarlo… no puedo.

—Lo siento, Gokudera.

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando, imbécil? —rechistó, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. —Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… soy yo… soy yo él que siempre está mal.

—No, Gokudera. —Yamamoto le tomó el rostro depositándole un casto beso en los labios. —Si alguien te hubiese echo lo mismo a ti, yo pensaría igual que tú. No sería capaz de perdonar a la persona que se atreviera a lastimarte.

—Yamamoto…

—Sé que no lo perdonas, no te pediré que lo hagas, pero te has dado cuenta ahora con lo de Spade, ¿cierto? Los Simmon no son malas personas. —besó su frente, sonriéndole, abrazándolo con fuerza para evitar que se escapara de su lado.

Sorprendiendo a Yamamoto, Gokudera lo abrazó con fuerza, sin lastimarlo demasiado, quedándose dormido en su pecho. Hibari jamás había visto tan feliz al guardián de la lluvia, como aquella mañana al despertar, siendo abrazado por Gokudera Hayato. El prefecto, como siempre, lo ignoró, dejando a aquellos dos _herbívoros enamorados_ solos con el Vongola y el bebé. Eran idiotas, no quería que se le pegara.

Gokudera, a pesar de estar despierto ya, y escuchar como Hibari se marchaba, fingió seguir dormido solo para poder abrazar todavía más a Yamamoto. Ya después lo mandaría a volar por lo vergonzoso que eso era.

Por ahora, estaba bien así; después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer?

Era de ese idiota del cual estaba enamorado.


End file.
